List of Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam characters
The following characters who have appeared in Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam, including the ones who were mentioned. Princesses * Princess Veranda (E.M.E.R.A.L.D. aka Tess Wu): the Princess of Yoshkok who was trapped in the Ring of Kayosh twenty-eight years ago, one of the owners of the Old Black Tower, and the main character of the series. She is one of the twin children of King Paitoon and Queen Nin of Yoshkok. A now twenty-year-old girl, she and her twin brother Prince Van are currently training to become the Champions of the Ancient Blunder Games (despite that taking place a long time ago). She has difficulty taking advice and often does things she wants to do without listening to others. When she was trapped inside her own ring after sacrificing herself to save Vice President Bobby Jones and First Woman Laureen Stevenson from being trapped inside two necklaces by William following the unexpected death of President David Larry Tremaine I of America, she gained its abilities, such as interacting with gods/goddesses and mythical creatures, reviving the fallen, and transforming into her own spirit. She is also one of the members of the Maiden Quest Club, a group created by Princess Eesha of New Delhi. * Princess Lauren (Janet Neville): the Princess of America who helped Veranda and Damien defeat William/Brootaa. Prior to appearing in the special and getting brainwashed, she became a princess after her mother Julie married Jeff of Dallas. She is upbeat, outgoing, and adventurous, and she loves the outdoors. As Baby Boy, she was a member of the Team Tremaine of America, but that was until Veranda revealed her (Lauren) true identity with William’s charm when she tried to strike him. She is also one of the members of the Maiden Quest Club, a group created by Princess Eesha of New Delhi. * Princess Irene (Jaelan Causey): the Princess of Venice. * Princess Rosalicia (Serena Larson): the Princess of Rio. Like a graceful swan, she loves stage performances and even acting on stage. She can even play discus with friends whenever they are visiting her. She was one of the participants in the world culture show in the kingdom of America in Princess Kate. Prince Angelo of Venice tends to call her Rosa at times. * Princess Victoria (Adrianna Morris): the Princess of William’s homeland of Grayson. She is stoic, vain, spoiled, sassy, jealous, impatient, but nonetheless, a good friend. Honoring her title as princess, she devotes her life to a huge liking of jewelry and keeping everything clean and pristine. * Leena (Cecile Cook): Prime Minister Katja’s daughter from Helsinki. Also Tapio’s sister, her main goal is to know that making mistakes doesn’t mean it can’t be fixed. She also goes out for picnics with her family and can be good at sports. Her name is short for Magdalena. * Princess Darcy (Michelle Moni): Crown Prince Bryce and Princess Victoria’s step-cousin, and duchess of William’s homeland of Grayson. * Princess Trista (Cynthia Wattenbarger): the Princess of Paris. * Princess Ligaya (Sheryl Yaffie): the Princess of Manila. * Princess Mugure (Sage Kursoe): the Princess of Nairobi. Crown Prince Fadhili and Prince Chiumbo’s little sister and the middle child of their family, she was the youngest princess to participate in the world culture show in the kingdom of America in Princess Kate. Her nickname is Mug. * Princess Hahau (Arista Abide): the Princess of Nuku’alofa. She is one of Veranda’s friends from Nuku’alofa, * Princess Annika (Susie Hall): the Princess of Vienna. She is one of the members of the Maiden Quest Club, a group created by Princess Eesha of New Delhi. * Princess Eesha (Eva Robinson): the Princess of New Delhi. She is the founder of the Maiden Quest Club. * Princess Milagros (Piper Esben): the Princess of Buenos Aries. She is one of the members of the Maiden Quest Club, a group created by Princess Eesha of New Delhi. * Princess Natasha (Kendall Lawther): the Princess of Moscow. She is one of the members of the Maiden Quest Club, a group created by Princess Eesha of New Delhi. * Princess Pakarang (Alycia Daily): the Princess of the siren kingdom. * Princess Keira (Zoey Brannigan): the Princess of Wellington. Alongside being a princess, she is a pirate, a traveler, and a treasure hunter who is accompanied by a pirate crew * Princess Falala (Taila Knotts): the Princess of Accra. She appears in the short series Royal Camp. Princes * Prince Van (Peyton Nyguen): the Prince of Yoshkok who was trapped in a painting twenty-eight years ago and the other owner of the Old Black Tower. He is one of the twin children of King Paitoon and Queen Nin of Yoshkok. Now at age twenty, he and Veranda are currently training to become the Champions of the Ancient Blunder Games (despite that taking place a long time ago). * Prince Angelo (Andrew Johnathen): the Prince of Venice. While his joking personality can annoy his sister Irene and sometimes hurt her feelings, he goes out of his way to show his sister that he cares. He was one of the participants of the world culture show in the Kingdom of America in Princess Kate. He shares the same name with Angelo from Dragon Quest VIII. * Prince Grau (Jobin Polestico): the Prince of Rio. * Prince Olaf (Ezekiel Fletcher): the Prince of Berlin and Princess Victoria’s childhood friend. He along with Crown Prince Fadhili joined Veranda, Van, and their friends on their quest to look for the Moonstone Charm, rivaling against William’s group to find it before them. * Prince Sun (Brendan Chow): the Prince of Beijing. Besides being a prince and one of Veranda’s old friends, he is a professional athlete who takes parts in sports and games, including martial arts. He * Tapio (Edward Newman): Prime Minister Katja’s son from Helsinki. He is named after the Helsinkian god of hunting, forests, and animals, which explains his love towards the environment. Besides all this, he can play ice hockey and he loves listing to music. * Prince Jab (Dominic Bailey): the Prince of Seoul and one of Prince Van’s friends. He is Van’s best friend from Seoul and would often hang out with him when he visits him or if he (Jab) visits him in Yo Shi Nam. * Prince Perceval (Konnor Shanu): Crown Prince Oliver’s kid brother. * Prince Lavelle (Robin Jake Hessen): the Prince of Paris. * Prince Vedasto (Elijah Montenegro): the Prince of Manila. * Prince Chiumbo (Ikenna Chinagozim): the second Prince of Nairobi. As Crown Prince Fadhili’s younger brother, he is treated as if he were his brother’s son and * Prince Tobias (Richard Hartman): the Prince of Vienna. * Prince Kabir (Zachie Besson): the Prince of New Delhi. * Prince Khlun (Joshua Everton): the Prince of the siren kingdom. * Prince Rokuro (Dento Moore): the lost Prince of Nakashima. He was also revealed to be Emperor Yokai’s son, who had gone away for a long time to train with samurai for defense against enemies until the Maiden Quest Club found him. Crown Rulers * Crown Prince Bryce (Dexter Norman): the Crown Prince of William’s homeland of Grayson. One of Veranda’s love interests, everyone around him and in his home dub him as “Prince Charming of Grayson” because of his handsomeness. His and Victoria’s father, Thomas Beddingfield, was king when William won the lottery in 1989, which is why their last name is Beddingfield. * Crown Princess Nefertiti IV (Elizabeth Lodge): the Crown Princess of Cairo. She has powers and abilities inside her bracelet that were granted by the Cairoian gods. She loves adventure and helping the village children of her kingdom due to her responsibility as crown princess. She was also one of the participants in the world culture show in the kingdom of America in Princess Kate. Her brother Akhenaten is the royal advisor of Cairo. * Crown Prince Antoine (Dustin Williamson): the Crown Prince of Mexico City. * Crown Prince Oliver (Anthony Tremaine): the Crown Prince of Ottawa. * Crown Prince Fadhili (Kalonzo Haiti): the Crown Prince of Nairobi. He along with Prince Olaf joined Veranda, Van, and their friends on their quest to look for the Moonstone Charm, rivaling against William’s group to find it before them. He tends to call his mother, Queen Bavana, “Queen Mom” after having risen to the throne after his father passed away from an unknown sickness. * Crown Princess Jawahir (Ivy Weekes): the Crown Princess of Riyadh. She is one of the members of the Maiden Quest Club, a group created by a Princess Eesha of New Delhi. * Crown Prince Mate (Scott Shipka): the Crown Prince of Budapest. He may be extremely vile when it comes to * Crown Princess Larissa (Kiernan Croes): the Crown Princess of Athens. She is the kind niece of Abijeet the Conquerer, who betrayed her father (his brother) by killing him and her mother to become king when she was two and raised her, and then put her to work. Like Cinderella, she served him well without resistance and remained kind to him despite his cruelty. That was until she was freed from slavery by the Maiden Quest Club on their mission to overthrow him. * Crown Prince Aamir (Fritz Fleming): the Crown Prince of Casablanca. He won that title against Hamza, an opponent for the throne of Casablanca. * Crown Prince Letsego (Raimo Achebe): the Crown Prince of Gaborone. Kings * King Paitoon (Buakaw Sitang): the current King of Yoshkok. He was the one who gave his daughter the Ring of Kayosh on her sixteenth birthday. * King Giovanni (Hector Oakley): the King of Venice. * King Pablo (Manuel Rodriguez): the King of Rio. * Emperor Zhou Wen (Sam Chen): the Emperor of Beijing. * Emperor Yokai (Hazuki Morinaga): the Emperor of Nakashima. * King Moon-Jye (Gregory Park): the King of Seoul. * King Maurice (Benjamin Kent): the King of Paris. * King Jeff (Hugo Alexander): the King of America. * Gyasto (Donovan Stevens): a man who was trapped in his own bracelet which saved him from being killed by military forces from West Beijing. After freedom from it by Veranda, he was revealed to be the emperor of Lhasa. * Chief Falakiko (Desmond Wang): the Chief of Nuku’alofa. * King Konstantin (Chris Munck): the King of Vienna. * King Madhavaditya (Geoffrey Singh): the King of New Delhi. * Czar Vasily (Jason Rumi): the Czar of Moscow. * King Mhasmuthr (Samuel Hankiao): the King of the siren kingdom. * King Chula (Napang Dooley): the now dead former King of Yoshkok. His spirit appears in A Journey Finishes. * King Syzmon (Willem Burnett): the King of Dublin. * King Silas II (Tony Melcher): the newly coronated King of Copenhagen. Queens * Queen Nin (Sally Neerasingh-Cooper): the current Queen of Yoshkok. * Queen Landa (Rory Rivera): the Queen of Rio. * Empress Tei Ling (Kendra Fung): the Empress of Beijing. * Katja (Mandy Roberts): the Prime Minister of Helsinki. * Queen Bui Su-Whi (Brianna Fentom): the Queen of Seoul. * Queen Khristal (Karen Rhodes): the ruler of the Crystal Grove. * Queen Isla (Maryanne Jamestown): the Queen of Edinburgh. * Queen Rubylyn (Rachel Lopez): the Queen of Manila. * Queen Bavana (Destiny Cooper): the Queen of Nairobi. * Queen Bijou (Amanda Nathanson): the Queen of Paris. * Queen Julie (Roseanne Hearn): the Queen of America. Born Julie Sutton, she married Jeff of Dallas and became Queen of Jacksonville. She is Princess Lauren’s mother. * Queen Chirashree (Marilou Maryana): the Queen of Kathmandu. She invited Veranda and Soriya from Phnom Penh to explore the ancient mountain kingdom of Lhasa in Land of Mystery. * Queen Franziska (Aileen Phipps): the Queen of Vienna. * Queen Agustina (Helena Castillo): the Queen of Buenos Aries. * Czarina Lubov (Chrystal Erickson): the Czarina of Moscow. * Queen Fanta (Tamar Abednego): the Queen of Conakry. * Queen Ratanaporn (Wendy Noinak): the now dead former Queen of Yoshkok. Her spirit appears in A Journey Finishes. * Queen Aoibheann (Bonnie Brooks): the Queen of Belfast. * Queen Orsel (Marieve Valentine): the Queen of Valletta. Advisors * Duke Devon (Isaac Wycliffe): Veranda’s new friend and advisor, who is boastful at times. Born Jinjung “Jin” Sangasphut as a human, he was transformed into a Yashi spy after pleading with the plumber to give him a job in hell, and then transformed into one of his forms, a human named Devon. He was Veranda’s childhood guardian when he would come to protect her at times during her trips to his birthplace Kayosh, yet he still is in the present. Unaware to anyone, he was also William’s former Vice President after he and his old friend Anucha Jetjirawat secretly helped him (William) purchase the Old Black Tower while on his task to pick up a dead murderer, and now he is desperate to wish his secret out of fear of rejection by his friends. * Luigi Esposito (Layton Carter): King Giovanni’s royal advisor. He is an impressive man who will stick with the king at all times. He is named after Luigi from the Super Mario game franchise. * Carlós (Paul Johnson): King Pablo’s royal advisor. * Kojiro (Alan Khan): Emperor Yokai’s royal advisor. * Akhenaten (Angel Crosby): Crown Princess Nefertiti IV’s brother and royal advisor. * Naiya (Megan Flores): Crown Prince Antoine’s female royal advisor. Accordingly, she was the first Mexico City woman chosen to become his advisor after having won against a man named Cristóbal, her rival for the position. * Fergus (Wayne Jason): Queen Isla’s royal advisor. He and King Fergus from Brave share the same name. * Chancellor Gergo (Paul Quincy Dunbar): Crown Prince Mate’s royal advisor and the chancellor of Budapest. * Mouctar (Gerald Washington): Queen Fanta’s royal advisor. Admirals * Admiral Akara (Jorge Austin): Kate’s father and the admiral of the Yoshkok port. * Admiral Dan Mei-Yong (Ethan Sang): the admiral of the Seoulan port. * Admiral Diego (Marcus Suarez): the admiral of the Mexico City port. * Admiral Sandor (Malcolm Winnie): the admiral of the Budapestan port. Other Foreign Visitors * David Larry Tremaine II (George Gunner): * Kyle Myers (Finley Stalin): * Adam Jones (Haden Thompson): * The Dawson family (Zachary Newton, Tina K. Albertson, Megan Jones, Jessica Black, Brody Jackson, and Tiff Scott): * Darryl O’Hara (Raymomd Clark): a wildlife researcher from Canberra who appears in “O’Hara and the Opossum” and “The Devil of Tasmania”. He is one of Veranda’s old friends * Hiroyuki, Kazuo, Akashi, and Yoshitake (Takei Samson, Jaylin Carter, Liu Hao, and Daniel Wright): * Kalia the Acrobat (Amaya M. Hicks): an acrobat from the island kingdom of Honolulu who appears in “The Old Black Tower’s First Talent Show”. * The Travelling Shakespearean Stage ** King Cain (Wayne Luck): ** Young Hamlet (Kyle Anderson): ** Romano (Thomas Stations): ** Juliet (Lisa Fox-Wood): * Collin Henderson (Cameron Pierson): a singer from America who appears in “The Old Black Tower’s First Talent Show”. * Lone, Norodom, and Soriya (Duncan Heng, Jeffery McConnohie, Callie Miller): three visitors from Phnom Penh who appear in “Cambodian Neighbors”. * Beatrice Courtemanche and Gaspard (Gianna Stewart, Arthur Lebeau): two visitors from Paris who appear in “High Chai Tea”. * Wendell Curtis (Ganymede Griffin): a visitor from Grayson with mysterious powers who appears in “The Secret Legacy of Wendell Curtis”. * Akoni (Kenny Rodens): * Kobby (Adrian Orion): * Pisces (Vernon Sasson): Supporting Characters * Cousin Utandu (Lee Hung): a young Yashi boy who turns out to be Veranda’s cousin. * Kate Ming (Lillie Panisara): a city girl from Yoshkok who is Veranda’s best friend, now at age nineteen. Like her, she loves adventure, and is much of a tomboy. Her favorite food are exotic fruits in pineapple boats. One of her childhood friends was named Min, who was a recently reborn woman on her second life whom she helped instead of ignored, then she became a pop star later in life because of her in order to attract boys. She often participates in most of Veranda (and Van)’s adventures and is willing to help. * Joe Bhuwakul (Tomdee Somwan): a man with the ability to keep his youth, the royal baker, and another close friend to Veranda. * Captain Bunlai “Bunny” Metmutha (Joseph Anderson): the twenty-one-year-old head of the Yosh Authorities and yet another close friend to Veranda. * Four young children who help Veranda on her journey to the Old Black Tower’s ownership. Antagonists * William (Champion Luke Monroe): a young tycoon from Grayson now planning to get his revenge on the ones who defeated him after his 7-term rule. Born Brootaa in hell, he became a human after a female villager from the Kingdom of Grayson found him washed up on shore and gave him a charm to hide his true appearance. She even gave him a new name during the process. After winning the lottery, William accidentally set out for Yoshland and to Kayosh and, after having found out of a great fortune, planned to buy the Old Black Tower with secret help from Devon and Anucha, killing President Tremaine I and some of his cabinet during the process. He was finally impeached by Veranda, Damien of Lego Park, and Princess Lauren of America twenty-eight years later. Unfortunately, he went into hiding in a cave in Kayosh and has been secretly working with Anucha and his brother Khung (and later Jamie to replace him), whom he has been teaching powerful magic to in exchange for their help in taking back the Old Black Tower. He was finally killed near the end of the Season 2 special Song of the Sirens when Veranda used the newfound power of Mayama to finish him. * Anucha “Cha Cha” Jetjirawat (Jacob Parker): Devon’s old friend from Kayosh who was the son of the owner of one of the Yoshist temples there until the day both boys conspired together to help William purchase the Old Black Tower in 1989; however, he was banished from Yo Shi Nam by William and frozen in time to be kept the same age Devon was until Veranda, Damien, and a Princess Lauren took it back. In An Afterlife Festival to Remember, he met Devon again while on a trip to Yo Shi Egg to attend the Festival of the Yoshi Realm and took him to see his younger brother Khung. Near the end of the Season 1 special Temple of the Vampires, Anucha and Khung were revealed to be working for William, who was now planning to repurchase the Old Black Tower, in exchange for making them Changmans. Later, after Khung betrayed William for Veranda’s group and told him (Anucha) and call him anytime in Race For the Final Piece; William was finally killed by her new power and that Jamie left Yoshland to return to San Francisco due to having overstayed her welcome in Song of the Sirens, Anucha was now on the loose. He was found by Devon and encouraged to become good again in Anucha’s Second Chance, reforming from his evil ways like his brother did. * Khung Jetjirawat (Jesse Glover): Cha Cha’s younger brother who now resides as a spy named Angus as of “The Highland Games”. He alongside his brother first appeared in An Afterlife Festival to Remember; Khung was first seen when Devon met him after Anucha took him to see him. Whilst scheming with his brother and working with William, he spent time undercover in the Old Black Tower since The Highland Games, but he betrayed William and Jamie by taking the last two pieces of the Moonstone Charm from him and turned to Veranda’s side, reforming from his evil ways. * Jamie Swanson (Ariel Black): a former Adrian Orion supporter who recently joined William on his quest to repurchase the Old Black Tower. She voted for Orion back in 2016 for the 45th annual Blunder Games, two years prior to spending her spring break in Yoshland, but a year earlier prior to Damien and friends’ mission in The Truth of the Old Black Tower. She made her debut appearance in The Return of the Tycoon; she was first seen when she came across William and Anucha, meeting them. Therefore, she joined forces with both of them to repurchase the Old Black Tower. Her last appearance was in Song of the Sirens, where she learned that she’s been overstaying her trip during a clash and therefore decided that she would give up and go back to San Francisco. Other Villains * Abijeet the Conqueror (Mitch Vogel): * Hamza (Deandray Howard): Aamir’s opponent for the throne of Casablanca. * Fenyang (Neil Silverstein): Gaborone’s most dangerous criminal. Gods Goddesses * Mayama “Mae” (Melissa Addison): the Yosh water goddess who helped Veranda heal Devon’s sunburns with her watery healing powers in “Wet and Magical”. * Terra (Brianna Duncan): the Yosh earth goddess and William’s royal architect during his reign when she was a human who appeared in “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower”. Spirits * Kien (Ian Fawkes): a spirit Joe summoned to now help Veranda and Van on their journey to the Old Black Tower’s thrones. He is a mysterious and wily spirit who acts like a link between earth, heaven, and even heck. Veranda can call him by saying his name two times. * Citlali (Vera Marquez): the spirit of an Aztec citizen Veranda unexpectedly revives on her trip to Mexico City in “Rise of the Aztecs”. * Heisei Charoenpura (Gay Ming Pao): the spirit of a deceased Yosh trader who appears in “Beauty and the Man-Beast”. * Norbu (Timothy Valmer): the spirit of an ancient Lhasan boy who appears in “Land of Mystery”. He was a protector of the Yoshist temples in his homeland until he was shot down by military forces from West Beijing. His spirit was the first to be met by Veranda, Soriya, and Queen Chirashee of Kathmandu in Lhasa. Mythical Characters/Creatures * Lee (Dylan Green): the legendary Blood Ninja who seeks Veranda’s help in “The Blood Ninja”. * Saburo (Connor Anthony Allen): an adolescent vampire Van meets in “Temple of the Vampires”. * Maisy (Dottie Long): one of Saburo’s friends. * Officer Gungun (Pornsak Manoban): an adolescent Yashi boy whom Veranda meets while on his duties in “Beauty and the Man-Beast”. Magical Characters * The Amazing Leopold (Johnny Hopper): * Anya (Kanokwan Homruen): an addition to Veranda’s group who debuted in Masquerade Mixup. She is a Yosh sorceress in training who will do anything to Family Members Kate’s Family * Pakpao Ming (Eileen Becca Louison): * Ubon Aromdee (Marlika Dommik): Kate’s cousin Joe’s Family * Finn (Adrian Sheen): Joe’s older brother who appears in “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower” and some episodes. Bunny’s Family * Paradom (Felix O’Neil): Bunny’s father who is a Yoshist monk. * Sunisa (Dorothy Koston): Bunny’s mother. * Suttipong Vimolmal (Peter Young): Bunny’s uncle and Paradom’s brother who is another monk. * Cousin Petch (Prin Waii): Bunny’s cousin who is the same age as him. He is also a monk. * Ned (Michael Kedkong): Bunny’s brother and the youngest of his family. * Pim (Tammy Pango): Bunny’s stister and the middle child of his family. Khung/Angus (and Anucha)’s Family * Sunee Jetjirawat (Serinda Inpi): Anucha and Khung’s cousin who Citizens From Yo Shi Nam * Tesserae (Winona Luke): William’s dance teacher who appears in “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower”. * Officer John Hardy (Travis Jones): the Head of the Yosh Authorities during William’s reign. * Little Yosef (Hayden Wilson): * Kim, Hal, and their mother Kwang (Gracie Wang, Karat G. Sasuphan, Sierra Patton): * Supatra (Amy “Rose” Bennett): * Songpole the Tadpole (Joey Lang): Joe’s former rival who first appeared in A Royal Cake Calamity. * The Teen Moon Group (Bethany Nira, Timothy Christopher, Kenneth Pearce): a group of bullies who used to never believe that everyone’s birthdays are from horoscopes. * Sanoh (Olivia Srisuk): a young girl whom Veranda and Kate help get her teddy bear back in the beginning of The Princess Monk. * Dao and Aran (Emily Watson, Kyle Ethan Cormack): two siblings who * Chin (Tom Lamai): Od’s best friend. * Tim (Connor Decha): a valet who * Xuwicha, Dara, On, and Isra (Greg Lewis, Connie Barton, Terrence Davidson, Alana Vy): four orphans who * Jon (Jaidee “Jay” Boston): the villager who helped Veranda solve * Li (Danica Blue): a maid working in the Old Black Tower. * Hansa (Teresa Winter): Min’s biggest fan from the village. * Sim (Mick Gilbertson): a servant boy * Daw, Phai, Sue, Hom, and An (Maggie Thanat, Sara Hansen, Kimberly Burbridge, Pisay Jeepatch, Jody Nera): * Virote and Lek (Craig Tucker, Eng Butler): * Suda (Milana Swann): a girl whom Veranda and Kate help make a flower mural * Kamala (Vega Boonchuy): Anya’s young apprentice From Yoshkok * Sumatra (Alfred Kawee): * Min (Leona Young): Kate’s old friend from Yoshkok who is a pop singer. * Yod (Luke Totah): From Yo Shi Egg * Chaiya (Samuel Marsh): * Phuey (Kenneth Andrews): a comedic Yoshist monk who befriends Veranda in “The Princess Monk”. * Kasem (Daniel Adams): A wrestler who appears in An Afterlife Festival to Remember. * Sanan Nam (Adrianna Dawson): an actress from Yo Shi Egg. From Kayosh * Professor “Sully” Manaying (Eddie Nyguen): * Professor Aum (Evan Stephenson): * Professor Imroporn (Chaleeda Sesser-Norman): * Runrot (Ian Strokes): an actor from Kayosh. From Nakashima * General Ishikawa (Jake Wang): a Samurai general, a former sushi chef, who appeared in Island of the Samurai. * Mizuki (Diane Wheeler): * Minoru (Bao Jonas): * Hayao (Henry Cassem): * Ryūji (William Pham): From Cairo * Jabari (Willy Jones): * Tabia (Emma Lesson): From Canberra * Scott (Lucas Danville): From Edinburgh * Champion Merida (Sky Henson): the Champion of the Highland Games from last year. From Nuku’alofa * Kalauni (Maline Richards): one of Veranda’s friends from Nuku’alofa. * Mafu (Ulysses Garrett Roberts): a Nuku’alofan villager who taught Prince Van how to speak Nuku’alofan. * Ituate (Kent Wayne): one of Chief Falakiko’s guards. * Ms. Seini (Ellen Harolds): a Nuku’alofan shopkeeper who From Wellington * Lieutenant Nikau (Greg Sherman): one of the main guys of Princess Keira’s pirate crew. * Phoenix (Carl Ashland): * Cameron (Matthew Region): * Imogen (Barbara Gould): From the Apian Islands * Masina (Kathy Simmons): * Fetu (Eddy Loffredo): * Aputi (Wallace Derryberry): From Athens * Orpheus (Dave Sutherland): Abijeet’s minion who later becomes good and serves Crown Princess Larissa. * Yegor (Elliot Freeman): an Athenian farmer boy. From Grayson * Matilda Darling (Lorelei Cooke): William’s adoptive mother. She was eighteen when she found him as his birth self washed up on shore near her home. From Beijing * Ma Dalong (Win Zhao): one of Prince Sun’s teammates for the dragon boat race in The Maiden Quest Club: Dragon Boat Z. * Bao Guangzhou (Derek Morisaki): another of Prince Sun’s teammates for the dragon boat race in The Maiden Quest Club: Dragon Boat Z. * Zhang Chuxiao (Kenneth Bob Jackson): yet another of Prince Sun’s teammates for the dragon boat race in The Maiden Quest Club: Dragon Boat Z. * Li Fun (Bret Yufei): yet another of Prince Sun’s teammates for the dragon boat race in The Maiden Quest Club: Dragon Boat Z. Other Characters * Andrew Jackson Jr. (himself): * Ken Ya (Ryan Lee Stewart): * Estelle (Kimmie Jones): one of Veranda’s friends who is a famous treasure hunter. She hails from the kingdom of Paris. Guest Characters * Damien Hawke (Lancelot Flynn): * Yioko Laozi (Dan Fun): * Derek Jackson (Adam Newton): * Ryan Quinn (Lawrence Orion): * Lewis Allen (Joseph Flynn): * Aaron Provolsky (Peter Patton): Voice Actors to voice a certain character * Arlondar Valentino * Mikhail Ivanov * Hatsune “Hat” Ohara * Manny Schwartz * Alisha Breen * Cassan Buford * Tida Meesit * Georgette Lindsay * Marie Suzumiya * Aria Hernandez * Levi Kenneth Wingert * Spencer Phillips * Peter Brookmore * Roman Wildred * Nathan Chow * Sierra Janie Pepper * Becky Qiang * Anutin Suan * Flo Ryder * Category:Characters